Tsugumori Custom 2
Tsugumori Custom 2 (継衛改二 Tsugumori-kai Ni) is a prototype Garde unit used to develop the Type 20. The unit was made for ace pilot Nagate Tanikaze, but it was later given to Norio Kunato after Nagate was given a newly completed Type 20, the Yukimori. In the anime, the Tsugumori Custom II completely takes over the High-Cost Unit's Prototype involvement in the Lem System Arc. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the loss of the High-Cost Unit's Prototype, Toha Heavy Industries built a new Gardes unit for Nagate Tanikaze. The Tsugumori Custom II is the successor to the High-Cost Unit's Prototype, however, it is not part of an official Gardes series as the unit itself is another prototype. It is another interim unit between the Type 19 and Type 20 Gardes series. Utilizing the technical and combat data used from the prototype, Toha Heavy Industries built a refined Gardes unit with similar and above capabilities of the test unit, but without its flaws. For its body frame, although designed after the High-Cost Unit, the Tsugumori Custom II's frame is modeled after the mass-produced Garde series. Utilizing the same new generation construction material called Megastructure for the developing the Type 20 Gardes, the material is made at 30% purity like the High-Cost Test Unit; making it lighter and has greater tensile strength than the earlier Gardes types. Creating the unit after its predecessor series gave the unit greater adaptability; it's able to use pre-existing equipment along with its experimental equipment, allowing flexibility and adaptation in combat as well as giving comparative data to refine the development of the Type-20. The High-Cost Unit heavily relied on custom-built equipment, including its propulsion system, which used a wing-based flight system for high speed and high vector thrust during combat. Although a major asset, maintaining such a system was problematic; Toha engineers decided not to apply the High Cost Unit's propulsion unit, but utilize a remodeled and enhanced Kaishin 31 engine. This traded off its high mobility potential for greater speed and range; it allows the unit to space travel greater than multiple Gardes in clasp formation. For combat, the unit is covered in black blades that are made from artificial kabi. Covered from head to toe with these blades, Tsugumori Custom II was designed to handle melee combat and can use nearly every part of its frame to cut and pierce through the true body of the Gauna's placenta. Should a Gauna restrain the unit with its placenta tentacles, it can purge parts of the blades to cut itself free from capture. However, the newly improved material is also very heavy and might affect the full mobility of the unit. It's overall frame armor has been enhanced to help it withstand greater impact and damage that would destroy the previous Gardes series, making it a formidable force in battle. By Nagate's request, a smoothbore cannon was installed upon its chest, giving it additional firepower and able to repel Gauna attacks that aim for its cockpit. The head turret is equipped with a recently developed enhanced Heigus Particle Cannon, giving it a powerful particle beam to fire upon its target. While the Tsugumori proved its mettle in combat, Toha Industries have been rapidly utilizing all of its research and development capabilities to quickly produce next generation units; it wasn't long that the data they gathered from Tsugumori helped them finalize the first completed Type 20 unit, the Yukimori. While the Tsugumori Custom II survived its combat trials to help produce the Yukimori, the unit temporarily ended its involvement in future battles. Due to the high physical demands for a pilot to successfully control the unit, it was placed in storage until a worthy pilot was able to handle it. After Norio Kunato was restored to his former self, he had proven he's the next worthy pilot and the unit now belongs to Norio. Armaments History Pics Gallery Notes & Trivia Articles & References Links Category:Technology